Laurel
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Una risilla nerviosa baila en su pecho y Oliver niega con suavidad ¿Quien hubiera dicho que algún día estaría hablando con Laurel Lance de Barry Allen?


**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de The Flash y Arrow no me pertenecen, ellos son de la Warner y DC.

 **N/A:** Solo quería hacerles saber que aún me encuentro sin una computadora y que lo que publique a partir de ahora será a través de la aplicación del celular que no es muy buena, así que si ven algunas fallas sepan disculpar.

 **Capítulo Único:** Laurel.

Baja del vehículo negro con lentitud, como si quisiera que de alguna manera el momento pudiera durar más de lo que deberia. Sostiene con firmeza el delicado ramo de flores rojizas y cierra la puerta del deportivo tras él, una ligera brisa de invierno le acaricia y Oliver cierra los ojos un pequeño segundo antes de decidirse a caminar hacia el cementerio. Varias lápidas se presentan solemnes en la tierra, una más vieja que la otra. El arquero se dirige a una en específico, una lustrada lápida de mármol que llevaba allí tan solo un año.

\- Hola, Laurel... -saluda Oliver por lo bajo, inclinándose sobre ella para depositar las flores.

Una vez al mes, Oliver solía visitar la tumba de la mujer que llegó a querer mucho y que desde su partida no podía dejar de pensar en ella como un buen recuerdo a pesar de lo que sucedió. A pesar de que no mereció sus palabras en su último aliento de vida. En sus visitas el hombre no hablaba de ellos o los viejos tiempos, eso no sería algo el cual ambos quisieran recordar realmente. En vez de eso, Oliver le contaba lo que había sucedido desde el último día en la que la visitó, en lo que pasó durante ese poco tiempo.

Le habla sobre su hermana, de su relación con el idiota de Snart y su poco agradado para con el villano. Le cuenta como Sarah recorría el tiempo salvando personas como White Canary y que de alguna extraña manera se había convertido en la hermana de Ray, con quien pasa el tiempo cuando Snart viajaba a Central City junto a Mick. También habían hablado de Thea y como la castaña había podido superar la partida de Roy gracias a Cisco con quien había comenzado una relación que no ponía muy contento a Oliver, pero que se guardaba sus palabras solo porque su hermana pequeña era feliz con el científico. Luego de mucho tiempo, Oliver también le había contado de Felicity y sobre cómo habían terminado su relación, del hecho de que ella eligiera a Ray y Oliver buscara consuelo en los brazos menos pensados.

\- Creo... -murmura el arquero con una sonrisa apenas visible- Creo que encontré a la persona indicada para mí... -dice, queriendo contarle a Laurel su secreto- Nadie sabe en realidad, ellos sospechan que me estoy viendo con alguien pero no les dejo saber demasiado ¿Sabes? Quería que fueras la primera a la que se lo dijera... -Oliver hace una pausa para lamer sus labios secos- Estoy saliendo con Barry.

Una risilla nerviosa baila en su pecho y Oliver niega con suavidad ¿Quien hubiera dicho que algún día estaría hablando con Laurel Lance de Barry Allen? El mayor mira hacia atrás, allí donde Diggle le espera paciente sobre el capó del auto. Vuelve la vista hacia la tumba y se endereza.

\- Hoy tenemos nuestra primera cita como una pareja oficial, quiero que sea especial para él -le cuenta, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su elegante traje- Quiero hacerlo bien con Barry, quiero que hacerle feliz y que no se arrepienta de haberme elegido... -Oliver hace una mueca rota y frunce el ceño- Dig no sabe con quien me estoy viendo, pero él me insinuó que tal vez yo buscaba en Barry un reemplazo para Felicity... Y eso no es verdad. Felicity hizo su elección y yo la mía. Mi relación con Barry no tiene nada que ver con ella.

Hablar del tema fue un gran desahogo para Oliver, quien había aguantado los reproches de Diggle estoico. Pues era verdad le había dolido el que Felicity le dejara por Ray, pero Oliver había decidido hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Y en esa nueva etapa de su vida amorosa solo había espacio para Barry, para nadie más.

Solo Barry.

\- Debo irme... -le informa, viendo en su reloj de pulsera que llevaba allí quince minutos- Barry vendrá a Star City a pasar la noche conmigo, hoy me obligará a ver una de sus películas frikis... -lamenta su suerte de forma juguetona.

De haber estado viva Laurel, ella no hubiera dudado en burlarse de él. Diciendo cuanto se había hablandado por un niño que corría rápido.

\- Adiós, Laurel... Deseame suerte -dice antes de darse media vuelta y marcharse.

Una nueva brisa acaricia las flores depositadas sobre la lápida.


End file.
